


Rupture

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Series: Le Chancelier et son Négociateur préféré [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, POV Anakin Skywalker, Tired Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: Les conséquences de [Effet Papillon]Obi-Wan prend une décision.Anakin regrette.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Le Chancelier et son Négociateur préféré [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036788
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Rupture

« Vous souhaitez me voir, Chancelier ? »

Anakin était arrivé à son appartement tôt ce matin, non sans surprise, puisque Sheev lui avait envoyé un message rapide, prétextant lui parler rapidement. La nuit avait été éprouvante pour le chancelier qui avait fait de son mieux pour rassurer Obi-Wan, qui finalement s'était endormi et avait succombé à un profond sommeil. Sheev mentirait s'il disait ne pas avoir eu recours à la Force pour endormir son Jedi. Son réveil prendra plus de temps que d'habitude. Ce dernier était déjà assez épuisé et n'avait pas remarqué la suggestion qui s'installait dans son esprit.

Il s'était levé tôt et avait préparé mentalement cette conversation, il devait faire en sorte qu'Anakin doute toujours de l'Ordre mais sans s'en prendre à Obi-Wan.

« Assis-toi, mon garçon. » dit-il en lui désignant une place sur le canapé à ses côtés.

Le jeune Padawan fronça les sourcils, mais obéit, s'installant non loin de lui, à distance raisonnable.

« J'ai eu vent de ta dispute avec Obi-Wan hier, lâcha Sheev.

Anakin écarquilla les yeux, avant de ricaner nerveusement à la grande surprise du Chancelier.

\- Alors il est venu se réfugier dans vos bras, se moqua-t-il, c'est…pathétique.

\- Anakin, mesure tes paroles. »

Il n'avait pas prévu une telle réaction, il penserait que le garçon accepterait facilement de parler de son maître.

« Pardonnez-moi, mais nos différents n'auraient pas dû vous concerner !

\- Ne lui reproche pas d'être venu à moi, alors que tu es venu me voir pour parler de ta frustration dans ton enseignement, rétorqua le Chancelier sèchement.

Il avait touché juste, car Anakin se renfrogna, se mordant les lèvres, évitant le regard de son mentor et ami. Il avait beau être un adolescent, futur Sith, Sheev ne pouvait lui permettre de s'attaquer à son amour de sa vie.

\- Tu as été dur envers lui, alors qu'il fait de son mieux pour t'apprendre, commença-t-il, ton comportement est injuste et immature.

\- Non ! Il refuse de m'enseigner plus que ça ! Alors que j'en suis capable ! protesta-t-il, n'est ce pas vous qui m'avez dit de m'élever contre ça !

\- Oui, mais pas au point d'agir irrespectueusement sans penser aux sentiments d'Obi-Wan. Anakin, il a été bouleversé hier.

\- Il ne m'apprend rien ! s'écria Anakin énervé en se levant, les autres Padawans ont déjà acquis énormément de techniques contrairement à moi, Obi-Wan me ralentit ! Il préfère passer du temps avec vous qu'avec moi ! Il n'a jamais le temps pour moi ! Il préfère que je médite au lieu…de m'entraîner au sabre ! Pourquoi ne comprenez-vous pas ! »

Normalement, il aurait été satisfait de voir le Padawan en colère, inconscient de ses paroles blessantes. Sheev avait cependant la sensation qu'il perdait le contrôle de la situation.

« Et bien sûr, il s'est réfugié vers vous. Il n'aurait pas dû ! Ce n'est qu'un lâche !

\- Anakin, calme toi, Obi-Wan voulait juste…

\- Maintenant, vous le défendez ? s'étonna Anakin faussement, mais je peux comprendre, Obi-Wan vous a bien sucé cette nuit, hein ? »

Sheev se leva subitement et gifla l'adolescent qui ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un soufflet de la part du Chancelier de la République. Il prit un certain temps à saisir ce qu'il venait de faire et redouter alors les conséquences de son acte. Kriff, il venait de frapper le Padawan d'Obi-Wan ! Si cela s'apprenait, l'Ordre Jedi lui poserait des questions et il devra en répondre.

Cependant, il semblerait que la gifle eut calmé l'apprenti Jedi, qui cligna des yeux, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qui venait d'arriver. Mais après un long silence, il découvrit qu'en réalité, il fixait quelque chose derrière Sheev. Le Chancelier frémit quand il comprit que ce n'était une chose, mais une personne.

Obi-Wan.

« Sheev…Anakin…murmura la voix tremblante du jeune Jedi, que…pourquoi ? »

Le Chancelier se retourna et vit qu'il s'était habillé, prêt à se rendre au Temple, mais ses yeux montraient une confusion et une déception. Il ne savait pas si cela était dirigé vers Anakin ou vers lui-même.

Obi-Wan s'approcha d'eux et se plaça en face d'Anakin, ignorant le politicien.

« Rentre au Temple, je te rejoins après, ordonna-t-il en retrouvant sa voix ferme et autoritaire.

Le jeune padawan ne dit rien et hocha la tête sans dire un mot, puis sortit précipitamment, comme s'il savait qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. Lorsqu'il fut parti, Obi-Wan se tourna vers Sheev, qui redoutait les prochaines secondes.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du le frapper, grinça-t-il.

\- J'ai…perdu patience, avoua-t-il honnêtement, il n'a pas été très…irrespectueux envers toi.

\- C'est un enfant, Sheev.

\- Cela n'est pas pardonnable pour autant.

\- A leur âge, ils peuvent avoir un langage assez cru, nous sommes tous passés par là. De plus, tu n'as pas à me défendre face à Anakin, c'est inutile. Et je t'avais demandé de ne pas t'en mêler. »

Sheev se mordit les lèvres, il avait maladroit. Il était tellement impatient et sur de lui qu'il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant qu'Obi-Wan pourrait se réveiller aussi rapidement malgré la suggestion de la Force.

« Pardonne-moi, je me devais d'intervenir, il t'a blessé, il…

\- C'était involontaire, coupa Obi-Wan, j'avais l'intention de lui en parler aujourd'hui. *

\- Tu devrais pas être seul face à…

\- Ça suffit, Sheev, je t'avais dit que c'était mon rôle de résoudre ce conflit et tu m'as trompé. Tu as tenté d'agir dans mon dos. »

Non. Non. Non. Cela était en train de lui échapper. Il en était certain. Il s'apprêta à répondre mais Obi-Wan leva la main, l'empêchant de parler.

« Nous devrons…prendre nos distances pendant un temps, murmura-t-il, Anakin a raison, je ne prends pas le temps pour lui, il a besoin de moi.

\- Quoi ? Non, tu plaisantes ! s'exclama Sheev, en le prenant par les épaules, je refuse !

\- C'est ma décision ! recula-t-il se détachant de lui, Anakin a besoin d'un maître, qui soit là pour lui…je suis désolé, Sheev, je…voudrais que l'on continue…mais je ne veux pas perdre mon Padawan, je ne veux pas l'abandonner. Il a besoin de moi…je suis désolé. C'est mieux ainsi. »

Obi-Wan n'attendit pas que Sheev prononce le moindre mot face à cette rupture soudaine, d'ailleurs, il était tellement choqué de cela, qu'il ne parvint pas à empêcher le Jedi de quitter son appartement, le laissant seul, avec ses regrets et sa rage. Par sa faute, dans son envie de manipuler Anakin, il avait causé leur séparation.

> * * *

.

.

Plusieurs semaines se sont passés depuis qu'Anakin avait vu le Chancelier, sa gifle lui avait donné un gout amer et il n'avait jamais essayé de le revoir. Même s'il savait qu'au fond, il le méritait, il n'aurait jamais du manquer de respect à Palpatine et à Obi-Wan. En plus, il savait qu'il avait blessé Obi-Wan la veille, lui donnant des douleurs supplémentaires au niveau de son dos. Il avait pensé que son maître le punirait par la suite, mais eu lieu de cela, il eut juste un « _Tu mérites la gifle de la République, une autre punition serait une perte de temps »_.

Mais curieusement, depuis ce jour, il découvrit un changement dans sa relation avec son maître. Il méditait un peu plus que d'habitude, certes, mais leur entraînement au sabre était beaucoup plus intéressant. Obi-Wan lui avait enfin appris de nouvelles techniques, de son niveau, il refusait toujours de le faire pratiquer les techniques supérieurs pour les Jedi plus expérimentés. En plus de cela, il avait même réussi à leur dégoter des missions haletantes. Ainsi, ils étaient toujours ensemble et Obi-Wan lui enseignait beaucoup plus de choses qu'auparavant.

Peut être que sa tirade chez le Chancelier l'avait fait réagir, c'était un mal pour un bien et Anakin en était content. Il était satisfait et finalement, il ne regrettait pas du tout sa rébellion, le chancelier avait raison, il devait s'affirmer et il était écouté. Obi-Wan avait fini par l'écouter et s'efforcer de le contenter.

Ce soir, ils ont fini leur entraînement très tard. La veille, ils avaient tous juste terminé une mission de sauvetage.

Anakin avait encore appris une nouvelle technique, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il était de plus en plus surpris des connaissances au sabre de son maître et il se demandait bien pourquoi il avait refusé de lui en apprendre auparavant. Normalement, il aurait frustré de cela, mais il craignait une punition, ces derniers jours étaient parfaits, il ne voulait pas les gâcher. Il progressait bien, Obi-Wan l'avait plusieurs fois félicité sur ses progrès et il n'aspirait qu'à ça.

« On s'arrête là, Anakin, nous reprendrons demain, annonça Obi-Wan en rangeant son sabre d'entraînement.

\- On peut pas continuer un peu, maître ? s'écria l'adolescent.

\- Non, il faut savoir se reposer, refusa-t-il, demain, je t'enseignerai une nouvelle parade.

\- Génial !

\- Mais, nous devrons d'abord médité avant, rappela-t-il.

\- Oui, maître, marmonna Anakin avec un air boudeur.

Obi-Wan lui adressa un sourire et il lui fit signe de le suivre, sortant de la salle d'entrainement et se rendant tous les deux à leur appartement. Il était tard, et les couloirs du temple étaient vides à ce moment-là. Le silence les accompagnait dans leur marche. Habituellement, Obi-Wan lui énonçait ses erreurs au cours de leur mission ou bien de leur combat précédent, mais le fait que son maître ne parle pas, était étrange, presque inquiétant.

« Maître, tout va bien ? S'enquit-il.

\- Ça va, je suis…un peu fatigué. »

Anakin jeta un œil au visage d'Obi-Wan. Sa pâleur extrême et des poches sombres sous ses yeux l'alertèrent et il se demanda s'il avait été ainsi toute la journée. Il n'avait jamais prêté attention à l'état de son maître jusqu'à maintenant, mais quand il repensa à ses derniers jours, il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il déglutit, culpabilisant de n'avoir rien remarqué.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent leur quartier, Obi-Wan lui prépara un repas digne de ses talents culinaires, puis laissa son apprenti seul, se précipitant dans sa chambre.

« Maître, vous ne mangez pas ? s'écria Anakin derrière la porte fermée.

\- Non, je vais me coucher, j'ai…besoin de sommeil.

\- Bien, maître. »

Malgré tout, il ressentit une anxiété nouvelle qui l'empêchait de profiter de son repas. Au final, il délaissa son assiette, le gardant au frais au frigo pour le lendemain et finit rejoindre sa chambre, après une bonne douche.

Il resta un peu éveillé, tentant de réparer un droïde qu'il avait ramassé dans une déchetterie et lorsque ses yeux furent trop lourdes pour se concentrer, il se décida à se coucher. Comme à son habitude, avant de dormir, il sortit de sa chambre pour aller voir un verre de lait bleu et il fut surpris de constater que les lumières de la chambre de son maître était toujours allumée.

« Maître ? Je pensais que vous dormiez ? » fit-il en toquant à la porte.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Intrigué, il se permit d'ouvrir la porte qui, fort heureusement pour lui, n'était pas verrouillé. L'adolescent s'engouffra dans la pièce et il fut surpris de voir son maître, dormant, affalé sur son bureau.

Anakin s'approcha de lui, dans l'intention de le réveiller pour qu'il puisse dormir décemment dans son lit. Mais il se figea quand il remarqua que des larmes s'échappaient des yeux de son maître. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer et c'était d'autant plus stupéfait de voir qu'il pleurait dans son sommeil.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent alors sur un datapad actif sous le coude d'Obi-Wan. Intrigué, il tendit la main pour attraper la tablette et le glissa habilement en dehors de l'emprise de son maître endormi. L'écran dévoila alors une trentaine de messages de la part d'une seule personne : Sheev Palpatine. Le Padawan releva un sourcils, en se demandant bien pourquoi le Chancelier avait besoin d'envoyer autant de messages à Obi-Wan. Il en lut un au hasard, priant mentalement à son maître de lui pardonner pour cette intrusion dans sa vie privée.

Ce qu'il lut l'ébranla alors.

« _Obi-Wan, mon amour, tu me manques, je t'en prie, reviens, parlons, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je t'aime, réponds-moi, je t'en supplie. Sheev. »_

Ces lignes montraient clairement que son maître avait rompu avec le Chancelier et Obi-Wan n'avait même pas dédaigné de répondre. Mais quand ont-ils rompu ? Comment et pourquoi ? Il pensait que c'était le grand amour entre eux ! D'ailleurs, Palpatine l'avait clairement montré en défendant son maître lors de sa crise de colère regrettable. Alors pourquoi ? Est-ce pour cela qu'Obi-Wan pleurait inconsciemment ?

Mettant de coté ses questions, il déposa le datapad sur le bureau et cette fois, c'était un cahier ouvert qui attira son attention. Anakin le prit, tout en faisant attention à la main du Jedi qui reposait par-dessus.

C'était l'écriture de son maître et il y avait des dessins de techniques de sabre au laser. Ce genre de croquis était courant chez les Jedi, ça facilitait la compréhension, surtout quand le Jedi souhaitait apprendre seul. Anakin détestait ce genre d'approche, il préférait qu'on lui montre, qu'on le guide, lire sur un parchemin ou sur un holo étaient terriblement ennuyeux.

Il feuilleta rapidement le contenu et se rendit compte que c'était les dernières techniques qu'ils avaient appris. Il y avait des notes d'Obi-Wan, à propos des faiblesses et des points forts de chaque mouvement, il avait même annoté les remarques d'Anakin sur certains certaines pages. Cela le fit sourire car il se rendit compte que son maître l'écoutait et prenait ses remarques avec sérieux.

Cependant son cœur se serra quand il réalisa alors, après avoir parcouru rapidement le cahier d'Obi-Wan, que tout ce qu'il avait appris jusqu'à maintenant, Obi-Wan avait du les apprendre d'abord seul avant de les enseigner à Anakin. En sachant que pour la majorité des techniques, cela lui avait pris des heures de travail, comment Obi-Wan avait-il pu assimiler autant de choses en si peu de temps ? Il n'avait jamais vu son maître s'entraîner seul.

« Anakin, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? »

Le Padawan sursauta, laissant tomber l'ouvrage au sol. Trop médusé par ses découvertes récentes, il n'avait pas fait attention au réveil de son maître.

« Je suis désolé, je…j'avais vu la lumière et…vous dormiez pas dans le lit…bégaya-t-il craignant des remontrances.

Obi-Wan se frotta les yeux, il ne semblait pas conscient de ses larmes qui avaient séchés, puis se tourna vers Anakin, tombant alors sur son cahier au sol. Il soupira alors et lentement, il le ramassa, le remettant sur son bureau.

« Comment avez-vous fait ça ? lança Anakin.  
C'était l'occasion ou jamais, s'il reportait ses questions à plus tard, il était certain que son maître tenterait de lui faire faux bond.

\- Fait quoi ?

\- Vous avez appris tout ça…toutes ses techniques que vous m'avez appris.

\- Padawan, je serai un maître indigne si je ne m'efforce pas de reconnaître moi-même que je n'ai pas toutes les cartes en main pour t'enseigner ce que tu désires apprendre, avoua Obi-Wan las.

\- Maître, cela m'a pris des heures pour maitriser alors que vous sembliez connaître cela…depuis toujours !

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que j'étais un maître…ignorant, lâcha-t-il.

\- Vous n'êtes pas ignorant.

\- Si, je le suis.

\- Maître…alors comment avez-vous fait ? »

Obi-Wan hésita alors à lui répondre, évitant son regard, comme s'il avait honte. Anakin tordit ses mains nerveusement, sachant qu'au fond de lui, il était responsable de la réponse.

« J'ai dû…sacrifier quelques heures de sommeil, finit-il par dire.

Oh Force. Maintenant, il comprenait les poches sombres et marqués d'Obi-Wan, ses traits toujours fatigués, ses missions où Obi-Wan finissait toujours essoufflé et au bord de l'évanouissement, il y avait énormément d'indices qu'Anakin avait remarqué mais il avait été trop concentré sur ses prouesses, sur ses progrès, sur sa soif d'apprendre. Il avait ignoré les signes.

Le dos courbé et ses doigts dans ses cheveux, Obi-Wan se redressa, se levant faisant face à son Padawan. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, tentant de cacher son épuisement malgré ses traits tirés. Mais Anakin n'était pas aveugle, il voyait bien que son maître était sur le point de s'effondrer.

« Va te coucher, Padawan, lui dit-il dans un murmure, il me reste…des choses à terminer.

\- Non. »

Obi-Wan cligna des yeux, laissant tomber ses bras, se crispant, s'attendant probablement à ce qu'Anakin se mette en colère. Ce dernier ressentit alors son anxiété et il fut chagriné de constater qu'il était la cause de cette crainte. Jamais il n'avait voulu rendre son maître aussi mal.

« Anakin, il est tard, nous…

\- Non, je ne me coucherai pas tant que vous ne serez pas dans ce lit. » interrompit-il en croisant ses bras, déterminé à exécuter ce qu'il avait dit.

« Padawan, tu ne peux pas m'obliger à …

\- Bien sur que si, je vais attendre ici, que vous vous allongiez et ensuite j'attendrai que vous dormiez pour partir. Ou peut-être voudriez-vous que j'appelle le Chancelier pour…

\- Non ! »

Anakin sursauta à ce cri désespéré provenant d'Obi-Wan, lui qui avait toujours gardé ses émotions. Il regrettait de lui faire ce genre de chantage, mais il devait faire comme s'il ne savait pas qu'ils avaient rompu. Obi-Wan ne lui avait rien dit et n'avait pas mentionné Palpatine depuis la dernière fois.

« Maître…allez-vous coucher, pria-t-il en lui attrapant le bras, s'il vous plait. »

Cependant Obi-Wan semblait accablé par sa dernière menace et ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes.

« Anakin…ne l'appelle pas…je t'en prie… »

Il se recroquevilla, et dans son épuisement, il ne parvint même plus à tenir debout. Anakin le rattrapa avant et le dirigea vers le lit, l'aidant à s'allonger, lui enlevant ses bottes, tentant de le mettre à l'aise. C'était nouveau pour lui, il avait rarement vu Obi-Wan aussi vulnérable, aussi effondré, aussi fragile. Son maître n'était pas le Jedi parfait que tout le monde ne cessait de louer.

« Je suis désolé…je suis désolé…répéta-t-il en boucle à Anakin alors qu'il tentait de le calmer.

\- Maître, je…c'est moi qui devrait vous demander pardon, souffla l'apprenti, vous êtes épuisé, vous devrez dormir. »

Il le borda et posa une main sur le front d'Obi-Wan pour l'inciter à dormir par la Force. Son maître tenta d'y résister mais son corps ne parvint à suivre son esprit et il finit par s'endormir. Anakin lâcha un soupir de soulagement, content de voir le visage apaisé de son maître.

.

Il ne retourna pas dans sa chambre, préférant veiller sur Obi-Wan. Il craignait que ce dernier ne se réveille et ne se jette à nouveau dans un travail supplémentaire. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers ses dernières semaines avec Obi-Wan et il devait avouer que même si leur relation s'était nettement amélioré, Anakin constata avec regret l'absence de Palpatine. L'homme avait toujours été gentil, soutenant les deux membres de l'Ordre, comme s'ils faisaient partie de sa propre famille. Le jeune adolescent avait trouvé ça apaisant et aimait ces instants où Obi-Wan n'était plus le Jedi, mais un homme qui aimait et qui était aimé. Chacun de ses jours était un bonheur pour Anakin, qui appréciait voir son maître heureux avec le Chancelier, son mentor, le substitut d'un père. Car non, pour lui, Obi-Wan n'était pas un père, mais un frère, plutôt. Il était beaucoup trop jeune pour qu'Anakin le considère comme tel.

Son cœur se serra à nouveau, la tristesse le saisit quand il réalisa alors que cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti, ces instants de bonheurs et de chaleurs que la famille de substitution lui avaient fourni inconsciemment pendant ces deux années. Ces moments qu'il avait chéri, lui permettant d'oublier la froideur du Temple, les règles stricts, le stress des missions, le besoin de montrer qu'il méritait d'être ici, l'absence de sa mère qui lui manquait.

Depuis ce jour où il avait crié sur Obi-Wan, depuis qu'il l'avait poussé par la Force, lui donnant une ecchymose dans le dos, depuis ce jour, il semblerait que ce genre de moment n'existait plus. Obi-Wan paraissait de plus en plus triste, souriant très peu, ou bien, ses sourires étaient forcés, dans l'unique but de rassurer Anakin. Ses yeux bleus autrefois brillants se grisaient, sa lumière n'était plus aussi vive qu'avant et chaque jour semblait être une souffrance pour le jeune homme.

Maintenant, tout était clair. Cela ne pouvait être un hasard. Anakin avait désormais revu et revu dans sa tête tous les signes qui montraient que son maître était en dépression. Et il était responsable, c'est lui qui avait déclenché tout cela.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'accabler que l'endormi s'agita subitement, se tournant dans son lit, s'agrippant à la literie.

« Non…non…ne faites pas ça…s'il vous plait…aidez-moi… » gémit Obi-Wan dans son sommeil.

Son maître faisait un cauchemar ! Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais imaginé que c'était possible. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du Jedi pour tenter de le calmer, mais Obi-Wan devint plus agité et plus angoissé.

« pardon…pardon…pardon…ne me laisse pas…Sheev… »

Le fait d'entendre le nom du Chancelier l'incita alors à réveiller son maître. Si c'était un cauchemar qui impliquait son amant, il devait l'en sortir.

« Maître, réveillez-vous, vous êtes en sécurité, murmura-t-il en le secouant doucement sans trop de brutalité.

Fort heureusement, Obi-Wan ouvrit les yeux, haletant, le front transpirant, confus de trouver son padawan à ses côtés. Il se redressa alors, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, sa respiration était saccadée. Il étouffa un sanglot qui brisa le cœur d'Anakin, qui lui offrit alors un câlin, espérant réconforter son maître. Mais il savait qu'il n'était pas la bonne personne, il savait qu'Obi-Wan attendait l'affection d'une autre personne. Cela ne gênait pas Anakin, son maître avait besoin de quelqu'un.

« Que fais-tu ici, je pensais que tu irais dormir…souffla Obi-Wan dans un murmure.

\- Je suis inquiet pour vous, avoua l'apprenti en s'écartant un peu.

\- Tu ne devrais pas.

\- Quel était votre cauchemar ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas…

\- C'est à propos du Chancelier, n'est ce pas ? L'ignora Anakin.

Il eut un silence, Obi-Wan baissa la tête, reniflant discrètement, n'osant croiser le regard interrogateur du plus jeune. Ce dernier ressentit un embarras dans la Force.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous rompu ? continua-t-il la gorge serrée.

Son maître tressaillit, une expression de chagrin et de regret traversa le visage de son maître.

\- Tu le savais ?

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, bien qu'en fait, je suis tombé sur les messages du Chancelier. Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Vous vous aimez !

\- Je suis un Jedi, le Code…

\- Kriff le Code, vous vous en foutez pendant deux ans ! s'exclama Anakin agacé, dites-moi la vérité !

\- Anakin…je ne peux pas, trembla Obi-Wan en cachant son visage dans ses bras, je ne peux pas…je ne peux pas…je n'en peux…plus. »

Anakin regretta d'avoir levé la voix, son maître n'était pas dans un état normal, cela était presque effrayant. Il n'aimait pas ça, il avait l'impression qu'il marchait sur une corde raide et qu'il risquait de perdre Obi-Wan. Son maître était au bord de la rupture.

« Maître, allons voir le Chancelier. »

A ses mots, Obi-Wan releva la tête et saisit les épaules d'Anakin, d'un geste désespéré, presque euphorique et incontrôlé de la part du Jedi qui avait fait tombé un Sith.

« Non, non ! Je ne peux pas le voir ! Je ne peux pas !

\- Pourquoi, maitre ! Il vous manque ! Je le sais !

\- Parce que c'est mon choix ! J'ai choisi…Je t'ai choisi, Anakin. »

Ses lèvres tremblotaient en disant cela. Anakin écarquilla ses yeux en entendant cette aveux. Il l'a choisi ? Mais en quoi était-il concerné par leur rupture ? Puis soudain, il eut alors un flash-back.

_« Il préfère passer du temps avec vous qu'avec moi ! Il n'a jamais le temps pour moi ! «_

Il avait dit cela au Chancelier et Obi-Wan avait assisté à toute la scène. Oh non, Force, non, qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait mis son maître sur le fait accompli ! Il lui avait fait croire qu'il était un mauvais maître qui ne passait pas assez de temps avec son padawan. Et pour cela, pour corriger ça, Obi-Wan avait rompu avec Palpatine.

« Tu avais raison, déclara Obi-Wan, tu avais raison quand tu te plaignais que je n'étais pas auprès de toi pour ton enseignement, c'est une erreur qui a failli me couter et je me devais de prendre une décision…

\- Maître, ce n'est pas…ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu.

\- Quoi ? se stupéfia-t-il avec un mouvement de recul.

\- Enfin, je veux dire…vous n'aurez pas du rompre avec le Chancelier.

\- Il le fallait, Padawan, si je voulais que ton entraînement soit optimal, si je voulais que tu sois épanoui dans ton enseignement, tu as appris plus qu'un Padawan normal aurait pu apprendre en peu de temps, et je n'ai jamais été autant fier de tes progrès, Anakin…Rompre avec Sheev a été la meilleure décision.

\- Non ! Non et non ! s'écria Anakin en se mettant sur ses pieds, non, non ! Vous vous êtes sacrifié pour moi ! Je n'ai pas…je ne voulais pas, maître, je ne voulais pas… »

Des larmes glissaient de ses yeux quand il prit conscience de tout ce qu'Obi-Wan avait du faire pour lui, pour lui permettre de le contenter, pour être le maître parfait qu'il rêvait d'avoir. Il avait eu tort dès le début. Obi-Wan se souciait de lui, il n'était pas jaloux, il n'avait pas l'intention de le ralentir au contraire, il souhaitait satisfaire les désirs de son Padawan, jusqu'au bord de l'épuisement, jusqu'à sacrifier son amour pour le Chancelier. Anakin ne le méritait pas, si sa mère le voyait, elle lui aurait reproché ses caprices d'adolescent.

« Maître, je vous demande pardon…éclata-t-il en sanglot incapable de contenir toutes ses émotions.

\- Oh, Anakin… » Obi-Wan prit l'adolescent dans ses bras, lui envoyant une vague d'apaisement, mais cela le fit pleurer encore plus, car il ressentit toute l'affection que lui donnait son maître malgré son comportement qui avait causé ce désordre dans leur vie.

« Arrêtez tout, maître, s'il vous plait, arrêtez tout…supplia-t-il en s'accrochant à sa tunique, je ne veux plus…

\- Quoi ? Je ne…comprends pas.

\- Faisons comme avant. Allons voir le Chancelier, apprenez moi comme un Padawan normal. Je ne veux plus voir triste, je ne veux plus vous voir déprimer à cause de moi. Ça fait trop mal. »

Lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de son maître, il découvrit alors que sa douleur était beaucoup plus grande que la sienne. 


End file.
